Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare: Two Worlds
by Team Infamous
Summary: The United States and Russia are living in a time of uncertainty. The Americans are still at war with the terrorist organization of Al Qaeda. The Russians are trying to deal with a new political party who has secret intentions. Which no one can predict.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"It appears that Osama Bin Laden isn't doing his part of the deal." Said a man wearing a red patch on his left arm and speaking in rapid Russian.

"What are you talking about? He is drawing the American's attention away from the Russian government. He is doing exactly what we told him to do." Said another man speaking in Russian as well.

"Shut up the both of you. Osama Bin Laden has served his usefulness. I want him taken out of the picture. The Americans will continue to chase down the Al Qaeda group. Allowing us to continue unnoticed." Said a one armed Russian walking into the room.

"Zakhaev sir! We have just gotten word that the British S.A.S are trying to capture our special gift from Al Assad." Reported a man walking in and handing the one armed man a slip of paper.

"Send migs to the scene. Make sure that they are unable to get off that ship alive." Said Zakhaev with an angered face.

"What about our allies in the west?" Asked the man standing behind Zakhaev.

"They are already getting ready. Soon America will fall and then Russia will be next. We will bring an end to the 'civilized' world once and for all." Zakhaev said chuckling as the man behind him began to walk away to give the orders to the mig pilots.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Attention mig squadron 'fighting boar.' You have been ordered to destroy a captured cargo ship in the Bering Sea." Sounded an intercom system across a small base in the middle of the Russian province of Siberia.

"SIR, YES SIR!" Yelled the Russian pilots rushing to their migs.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What are you talking about? I gave no such order to attack a cargo ship." Said the Russian prime minister.

"Sir. We have three migs over our eastern territory coming close to American air space. The Americans have already stated that if our migs continue on their course then the auto missile defense system in Alaska will shoot them down." Said a Russian general.

"Tell them that we will try and get our migs back, and I want the son of a bitch who issued this false order captured and brought to justice." Ordered the Russian Prime Minister.

"Yes sir." Said the Russian general saluting and then walking out of the door.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We have three bogies heading your way. I would suggest you get out of there. We'll pick you up at the appointed rendezvous." Said a British helicopter pilot.

"Roger that! This is Bravo 1-6 and we are heading to the rendezvous point now!" Said a British man on his radio.

"Bogies have released missiles." Reported the helicopter pilot.

"Must be migs. Someone doesn't want us to leave in one piece." Said the british man running with his squad.

"Impact in three... two... one."Said the helicopter pilot as the ship rocked sending the squad on the inside down to the floor with water flooding the compartment.

"Get up soldier we... are... leaving!" Exclaimed the British soldier picking up his teammate off of the ground.

"Bravo 1-6 you are coming up on the rendezvous point." Reported the helicopter pilot as the squad rushed onto the top deck of the ship.

"I see you! Come on boys just a little bit further!" Exclaimed the British soldier trying to encourage his soldiers to keep going as they got into the helicopter.

"You've got to jump!" Exclaimed another British soldier as the helicopter began to take off leaving a rookie.

The rookie jumped off of the deck and tried to grab a part of the helicopter floor. He began to slide off of the loading ramp of the Chunook helicopter.

"Got 'ya." Said the British commander grabbing the rookie's arms.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mr. President we have news from the Afghanistan front and about that cargo ship in the Bering Sea." Reported a man walking into the Oval office of the White House.

"Yes come on in. Give me every gory detail you've got. I want to know what happened to our ally's soldiers first." Said the President.

"Yes sir President Obama. They were able to make it off of the cargo ship. But they reported about a large container with nuclear material in it. The report stated that the nuclear material was labeled in arabic." Reported the man.

"The C.I.A can sure do their job well. What about on the Afghanistan front?" Asked President Obama.

"The 10th Mountain Division found the dead bodies of Osama Bin Laden and the other Al Qaeda leaders in a cave in the northern Afghan mountain range." Reported the C.I.A agent.

"Well you seem to talk like that's a bad thing." Obama said raising an eyebrow.

"We have already analyzed the bodies and discovered that they were killed by AK-47's and quite a few of them. We are speculating that someone else wanted them dead. Sadly we don't know who or why. Russia is still not cooperating with us on the MIG incident. We believe that the Russians got to them before we could. The bodies after being analyzed were shown to have been shot about a couple of minutes after the MIG's destroyed the cargo ship containing the nuclear material. We believe that the Russians were supplying Al Qaeda with the equipment to make a nuclear weapon." Reported the C.I.A agent.

"Do you have any proof of this?" Asked Obama still raising an eyebrow and a little bit of disbelief in his voice.

"Not yet. It's just speculation at this point, but it could be that the next couple of moves that America and Russia do could decide the fate of our country mister president. I would stay cautious if I were in your position." Said the C.I.A agent.

"I'll keep that in mind." Obama replied standing up and shaking the agent's hand.

"Good day mister president." Said the C.I.A agent before walking out the door.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"The Americans found the bodies. Al Qaeda has refused to continue without their beloved leader and the Taliban have lost an important ally. They believe that we are still on their side so they're bugging us for help." Said a man walking up to Zakhaev and speaking in rapid Russian.

"Oh well. Tell the Taliban that we will send them aid. With them expecting aid that will never come we can keep a large amount of the American forces in Afghanistan. That way we can move on to phase two of the plan. We'll send forces to the Mexican/American border disguised as Russian forces. They'll believe that the Russians are trying to start all out war, and then kaboom. We will be seeing the last war of the two superpower's lives." Zakhaev said with a grin.

"But we will need to do a little bit more to prepare. I'd say send forces disguised as Russian soldiers to Afghanistan and fake an attack on American soldiers." Said the Russian man as two guards walked up to both of his sides.

"Alright but you technically failed in your mission to make sure the Americans didn't find the Al Qaeda leader bodies. Do you know the punishment for failure? It's death, now guards teach this man what we do to failures in the Ultranationalist party of the Russian government." Ordered Zakhaev.

"Yes sir!" Said the guards grabbing the man's arms.

"NO PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS, PLEASE... NO!" Yelled the man in a frantic terror.

"Time to begin our game. It will first start out with the American 10th Mountain Division in Afghanistan. Then all the other pieces will fall into place. It was just a matter of changing the battle plan alittle." Zakhaev thought looking down at a map with figures of American and Russian assets and resources with figures of the 10th Mountain Divisinon in Afghanistan.

To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 1

_**Slow start to an amazing story. I loved doing this story so I may make these updates more often. Enjoy**_

**Chapter 1:  
The Elite 10th Mountain Division**

"Okay newbie keep your eye out." Said a man sitting right next to a twenty two year old man.

"Why? Bin Laden's dead and we haven't seen hide nor hair of the Taliban. We're in the clear." Said the twenty two year old driver.

"Ryker shut up. Remember it's those Taliban pussies. They'll just hide then attack us when we don't suspect it." I said holding onto the Humvee machine gun.

"Hey do you guys see that?" Ryker asked pointing to someone on the roof.

"RPG, RPG, RPG! GET THIS TRUCK MOVING!" Yelled the man sitting next to Ryker.

"Alright sarg, damn!" Ryker exclaimed slamming his foot down on the gas pedal.

"Son of a bitch! This fag won't die!" I exclaimed firing the machine gun at the guy with the RPG.

"Fuck this! You two grab your M16's and get the fuck out of here and into some cover!" Exclaimed the Sergeant.

"Yes sir!" Ryker and I exclaimed grabbing our M16A1 assault rifles and breaking out of the humvee.

Ryker broke left and ran down an alley leading the way for the Sergeant and I. I jumped out of the top and jumped into a window to my right thinking that was where Ryker was running to. I ran down the stairs and out a side door into an alley. Ryker ran into a group of Taliban fighters when he ran around the corner with the Sergeant.

"Gire! Answer me damn it!" Exclaimed the Sergeant.

"Yes sir." I responded holding a radio up to my mouth.

"Where the hell are you!?" Exclaimed the Sergeant being shot at by two taliban soldiers.

"I got out in an alley to the right of the truck. Where are you guys?" I asked.

"Nevermind that! Ryker and I'll push through at this end! We'll rendezvous in the market! Gather any help you can find and head for the rendezvous! There should be an American patrol to the north of your position!" Exclaimed the Sergeant.

"Yes sir!" I exclaimed beginning to run down the alley to the north.

I continued to run until I saw two American humvee trucks sitting outside of a restaraunt. I ran up to a soldier standing right next to one of the trucks.

"HEY! I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" I yelled trying to get the soldier's attention.

"What do you need!? Can't you see a war's going on here?" Asked the soldier.

"I know my squad is in the middle of it. Listen I need you to come with me." I said trying to catch my breath.

"I can't make that decision. You need to speak with the corporal. He's inside recieving a meal and his orders for the situation." Said the soldier.

"What the hell are you then?" I asked.

"I'm a private. What are you?" Asked the soldier trying to intimidate me.

"I'm a specialist. Last time I checked that outranks you, private." I said trying to intimidate him.

"Oh... sorry sir." Said the soldier backing down.

"That's what I thought." I said walking into the restaraunt.

"Yes Staff Sergeant Ermy. We'll stay here until further orders." Said the Corporal over the radio.

"Corporal! I need to commandeer your unit." I said walking up to the Corporal.

"You can't just walk in here and give me orders. What unit are you from?" Asked the Corporal.

"Listen damn it! My squad is in trouble! They're in the middle of a major firefight with Taliban forces and I need you and your trucks to evac them out of there!" I exclaimed with a hint of urgency in my voice.

"I have orders from my Staff Sergeant to stay put until we know what's going on." Replied the Corporal.

"Gire! Where are you god damn it!? We need you on this street ASAP! We are going up against a lot of Taliban forces and they're still coming!" Exclaimed the Sergeant over the radio.

"I hear you. I found a small convoy but the commander of the unit won't go out to help you guys because he has orders from his Staff Sergeant to stay put." I replied speaking into my radio.

"Ryker talk to me! I don't want to be alone here when those twenty plus hostiles come walking down that road! Gire! I don't care if his Staff Sergeant told him to jump off the damned Grand Canyon! Tell him that I told him to get his ass moving!" Exclaimed the Sergeant.

"Let me guess. That's Sergeant Bradley, isn't it? I figured as much, he always thinks that he can boss everyone around just because he's a Sergeant. I'm not going to disobey orders, and get courtmarshalled just because that loudmouth tells me to." Said the Corporal.

"What's you're name Corporal?" I asked.

"Corporal Riley." Riley Replied.

"What if I said that even though you would be disobeying orders, you could actually be honored for selfless service in the face of the enemy and might get the silver cross. This is the perfect opportunity to gain the honor and respect that you diserve." I said trying to coax the Corporal into moving his unit out.

"..... MEN! WE'RE MOVING OUT!" Yelled the Corporal quickly walking out of the building to his trucks.

"Yes sir!" Exclaimed the soldiers jumping into the trucks.

"Soldier! You take the mini gun up top of the first truck. We're getting your boys out of there." Said the Corporal pointing at me.

"Yes sir!" I exclaimed rushing into the truck and grabbing the mini gun that sat on top of it.

As we continued to speed down the streets we could here the sound of assault rifle fire coming from a street not far south of our location. We could hear over the radio Sergreant Bradley cussing as Ryker yelled for us to move faster. A third soldier was also there, Private Jack Winters. He was crying over the radio praying to god that he could make it back to his family in Arkansas.

"Crap! Sergeant I'm out!" Ryker yelled over the radio.

"Last mag Ryker, don't miss!" Sergeant Bradley exclaimed over the radio.

"We're almost to your position! Hold out until then!" I exclaimed over the radio.

"Hurry Gire! I don't know how long these crappy M9 pistols will last!" Exclaimed the Sergeant over the radio.

"Stay frosty! We're turning onto the street!" Exclaimed the Corporal.

As we turned onto the street we saw the Sergeant and Ryker run out of ammo for their rifles and began to result to their M9 sidearms. The mini guns on both of the trucks opened fire and mowed down all of the Taliban fighters. Three Taliban fighters tried to run away, but Ryker and Sergeant Bradley quickly shot them before they had a chance to make a run for it. The Corporal opened the door talking with his Staff Sergeant over the radio. He put his radio down to tell Sergeant Bradley of the recent orders.

"Quickly Sergeant Bradley we're not done! We need to get you to the LZ I just got word that General Shepherd is pulling all of the 10th Mountain out of Afghanistan for something!" Exclaimed the Corporal putting his radio down.

"Alright! Gire good work! Keep us alive until we get to the LZ!" Sergeant Bradley exclaimed getting into the truck.

"Yes sir!" I exclaimed as the trucks began to move forward.

"Ryker. Get up on the second mini gun. You'r a better aim than these guys I know that." Sergeant Bradley said pulling the second gunner down into the jeep.

"Yes Sergeant." Ryker said getting up and grabbing the second mini gun.

"Proud of your soldiers I see." Said the Corporal looking back at Sergeant Bradley.

"Damn straight. I may bitch at them like I'm their wife but they get their jobs done. Well at least all but Private Winters in the first truck." Sergeant Bradley replied chuckling at Private Winters sobbing during the Taliban's attack.

"Damn this place is dead." I said doing a three sixty trying to not get killed.

"Stay frosty." Ryker replied doing the same thing.

"Hooah." I said facing forward.

We continued down the road noticing a few suspicious characters watching us from building balconies. We continued until we noticed a man with an RPG on the roof of a school building just in front of us. Before we could yell anything out the RPG fired and the truck burst into flames as the explosion knocked the trucks occupants out and scattered them all over the street. I got up and got behind cover quickly as everyone in the second truck got out to get behind cover as well.

"Bradley, Ryker! Take these M4 carbines! Take them and get your squad out of here!" Exclaimed the Corporal.

"You're damn foolish! We're not leaving you here damn it!" Bradley exclaimed.

"Our mission is to get you to the LZ in one piece! Do that for us and if we die then it won't be for nothing!" Exclaimed the Corporal.

"Gire! Get that damn crybaby out of the god damn road before he gets killed!" Exclaimed the Sergeant pointing at Private Winters.

"Yes sir! Come on you damn whiny bitch!" I said grabbing the back of Private Winters' collar and pulling him out of the road.

"I'm sorry sir. I just froze up." Said a sobbing Private Winters.

"You're a soldier god damn it! Now grow a pair and get your ass moving!" I said slapping the Private.

"Yes sir!" Exclaimed the Private.

"Squad on me! Check your corners and keep moving we need to get to the airport and rendezvous with the rest of the 10th! We're America's special forces! This is what we do for a living and what we do in our sleep, let's get it done gentlemen!" Sergeant Bradley exclaimed jogging down the street.

"YES SIR!" We all exclaimed simultaneously.

We ran down the street and turned on the main highway. We ran into resistance on the main road. We dove behind cars for cover as Taliban forces pushed forward on the road. A white truck with a machine gun nailed down in the back came driving up. The machine gun fired on our position. Private Winters took aim and shot the driver of the truck sending the truck plowing into a closed store. The machine gunner's head was slammed against the wall as debris fell on top of him killing him slowly. We moved forward shooting the Taliban fighters as we saw them. Ryker pushed me out of the way and shot a Taliban sniper that was aiming for my head and shot him before the Taliban fighter could take the shot. We rushed down the main highway until we saw a convoy of trucks pull up with mini guns shoot the Taliban fighters that were coming out of the side streets behind us. Corporal Riley and his squad got out and began to give us covering fire as we continued to run toward the convoy. We got into the trucks with the Corporal's team and the convoy sped away to the airport.

"God damn thank god for you Corporal!" Bradley exclaimed with happiness.

"Thank General Shepherd. If he didn't send this convoy out for us then they never would've known you were out here." Said the Corporal.

"My legs hurt like a bitch sarg." Ryker said breathing heavily.

"Tell me about it." Replied the Sergeant chuckling.

"Nice shot Private." I said turning to Winters.

"Thanks sir." Winters replied.

"Thank god you grew a pair." I said putting my head back.

We arrived at the airport with General Shepherd rushing to greet us as we came in.

"Sergeant Bradley, Corporal Riley glad to see your squads made it out okay! Sergeant Bradley your squad needs to get on those planes now!" Exclaimed Shepherd shaking the Sergeant's and the Corporal's hands.

"Where are we off to General?" Asked Sergeant Bradley.

"To the Sauds. Al Asad." General Shephered answered quickly walking away.

"Al Asad. Of course it would be him." Said the Sergeant his face sinking as the General turned away.

"You know him sir?" Ryker asked.

"I'll tell you about it on the plane." Said the Sergeant walking toward the plane.

The rest of us followed Sergeant Bradley onto the plane. Destined for Saudi Arabia to take down their new leader Al Asad.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Not as long as the last but still just as if not more enjoyable. This is telling the story of the Americans attempt at getting rid of Al Asad before the actual invasion set in place in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Sergeant Bradley tells his story about his squads failed insurgent mission. I would like to note that the 10th Mountain Insurgent Forces is not an actual military division nor is it an actual part of the military. Just to make sure if you didn't know that. I also doubt that there was a Friday the the thirteenth in the year 1991. I just didn't have a calendar from that time or anyway to make sure that the date was historically accurate. The 10th Mountain Division and the USMC begin their invasion of Saudi Arabia in the next chapter... enjoy.**_

**Chapter 2:  
The Sea of Sand**

"Back during the Gulf War. The United States of America began their push into Iraq. The purpose of the war was to kick the Iraqi forces out of Kuwait. What the general public didn't know however was that it was also the last moment in our country's history that the government ordered for an insurgent force into Saudi Arabia to take out a militia whose power was rising by the day. Before they started a coup or worse the Saudi Arabian government called for us to take out the leader of the Militia. His name was Al Asad, and he was the meanest and the most cowardly son of a bitch that I ever did see. He hid behind a paramilitary organization back then. Because of that, instead of asking for the C.I.A to put their spies at risk for an assassination. They mobilized my squad to begin an insurgent mission to cause a revolt within the militia's ranks. I'm sure you can guess that Al Asad didn't take too kindly to that." Sergeant Bradley said as the plane took off.

* * *

First Gulf War... Private First Class Bradley, Rifleman/Grenadier, 10th Mountain Insurgent Forces, United States Army 1200 hrs. Friday, December 13, 1991.

"Scorpion 1-3 this is Scorpion 1-6 we've got eyes on you from the air, good luck." Said the Field Command Center Communications Officer Oreily.

"Scorpion 1-3 to Scorpion 1-6 roger that. Squad on me, move up." Said Bradley's commander getting up out of his sand camouflage.

"Yes sir Sergeant Tyler." Said the three members of Bradley's squad.

"Scorpion 1-3 you should be walking into a sandstorm right about now. This could work to your advantage, over." Said Oreily.

"Roger that. Men, treat this like a night operation. 'We own the night.'" Said Sergeant Tyler walking forward.

"You mean 'we own the dust.'" Said the soldier keeping an eye on the squads six o'clock staying behind the other members.

"Private Marshall I'll remember that when we get back to base and all the janitors are all on leave." Sergeant Tyler said as the squad continued to move through the sandstorm.

"Sorry sir." Marshall replied following the rest of the squad.

"Alright cut the chatter. Scorpion 1-6 this is Scorpion 1-3, do you have eyes on the objective?" Sergeant Tyler asked holding his radio up to his mouth.

"Give us a sec... We have AWACS and recon planes up in the air and they have sighted the objective. Multiple enemies at the objective and the sandstorm is letting up. You have two guards up ahead watching the road that's just a couple hundred yards from your position. You can either kill them or sneak by via a nearby alley, your call." Said Oreily commencing a radio blackout.

"Okay let's keep this as stealthy as possible. Last thing I need is to be killed in a fucking sandbox." Sergeant Tyler said pointing to where the alley started.

Bradley and his squad quickly rushed to the alley before a guard could see them from the sandstorm which was calming down quickly. They walked quickly and quietly down the alley and through many side streets. They used their silenced M16A1 rifles to kill many patrols through the streets. They came up to a hotel that was said to house many people who disapproved of Al Asad and wanted him dead. They found another four man patrol and took them out with their knives to remain silent. They hid the bodies in a back alley that led to a wall that connected the hotel to an office building. Picking up the patrols AK-47 assault rifles Bradley and his squad walked into the hotel acting like they were members of Al Asad's militia. In rapid Arabic Sergeant Tyler asked for Al Asad's militia members' rooms. Sergeant Tyler and the rest of the squad walked up to the appointed rooms. Each member was a member that didn't like Al Asad and would give anything to see him dead.

"I hear that you would like to see Al Asad dead. I've come to give you that chance." Sergeant Tyler said in rapid Arabic.

"Let's hear it. You're not a member of the militia, are you?" Asked the Militia Member in rapid Arabic.

"New member. I came from out of the country. I saw what you were doing and I agreed with it. That so bad?" Sergeant Tyler asked rhetorically in Arabic.

"America?" Asked the Militia member in english.

"England." Sergeant Tyler answered in a British accent and taking off a pair of sunglasses that he was wearing.

"Come, get in here. If Al Asad's men catch us talking then they'll kill us for sure." Said the Militia member rushing the squad in.

"Now you say you can kill Al Asad, how?" Asked the Militia member.

"Simple. If you can get supporters to rise up against Al Asad then it would be like you didn't lift a finger." Said Sergeant Tyler.

"No way. You obviously don't know about the paramilitary organization that Al Asad has at his disposal." Said the Militia member.

"What paramilitary organization?" Sergeant Tyler asked.

"It's actually a political party in Russia, but you could say that it's a paramilitary organization. It's the Ultranationalist Party of the Russian government. It formed to make sure that the democratic radicals in the Russian government didn't overthrow the communist dictator. As you can see now that the Soviet Union is failing how that worked out. The leader of the Ultranationist Party, Imran Zakhaev has his own agenda now. If you are the one to kill Al Asad then we will be able to get rid of the Ultranationalists for good." Said the Militia member.

"Alright. Do you know where Al Asad's going to be the most vulnerable?" Sergeant Tyler asked.

"Yes. He'll be meeting Zakhaev and a radical in the Mexican military. That is where Al Asad will be the most vulnerable." Said the Militia member.

"Alright just tell us where they are going to be and when, then you have yourself an assassination squad." Sergeant Tyler said holding out his hand.

"Thank you. My people also thank you." Said the Militia member shaking Sergeant Tyler's hand.

The Squad left to report everything to the Field Command Center. Sergeant Tyler and Bradley went to a large arena where the meeting was to take place. They situated themselves in a high position where no one would be able to see them easily. As time passed Zakhaev, the Mexican radical, and Al Asad arrived and gathered.

"Hey wait a minute. That guy... the Mexican radical... isn't that... it is! It's Carlos Ontiveros!" Sergeant Tyler said raising his voice just a bit.

"Who?" Asked Private Mitchell over the radio.

"He's the son of the head of the Mexican military. He's been known to do his father's dirty work. If he's here then his father is planning to overthrow the Mexican president." Sergeant Tyler answered.

"Then let's kill him before he can get word back to his father." Bradley said aiming an M4 carbine with a silencer and ACOG 4x scope.

"No. Stay on task, our mission is to kill Al Asad and that's what we're going to do. We can kill Ontiveros later, now take the damn shot." Sergeant Tyler ordered slapping Bradley in the back of the head.

"Yes sir... I have the shot. Requesting permission to take the shot." Bradley said looking into the scope.

"Command permission to take the shot." Said Sergeant Tyler in the radio.

"That is a negative Sergeant, do not take the shot." Said a voice over the radio.

"But Major Anderson we have the shot let us take it. We're just going to end up doing this eventually so let us do it now." Sergeant Tyler said begging for the Major to let them take the shot.

"Your mission was to act as insurgents cause an uprising and get the hell out of there. You disobeyed orders and turned it into an assassination mission. Al Asad knows you're there. You've got to get your asses out of there. You have been compromised, I repeat you have been compromised." Said the Major over the radio.

"Damn it! Bradley just take the damn shot." Sergeant Tyler said throwing the radio down just as Al Asad killed the Militia member that helped Bradley's squad.

"Bradley take the shot!" Sergeant Tyler said just as Bradley pulled the trigger, and Carlos Ontiveros jumped in front of Al Asad to take the shot.

"Damn Mexican took the bullet! Bradley! We've got to get the hell out of here! We're going to jump from roof to roof to get to the rendezvous!" Sergeant Tyler exclaimed getting up with Bradley and beginning to jump from roof to roof as an American blackhawk helicopter showed up.

"Run Bradley run! Get to the chopper!" Sergeant Tyler exclaimed as Militia soldiers showed up on the roof and began firing at them.

"Hurry damn it!" Exclaimed the pilot over the radio.

"JUMP FOR IT!" Sergeant Tyler exclaimed as he and Bradley jumped into the chopper as the doors closed and the helicopter began to take off.

"Good job today Bradley. We'll get him next time." Sergeant Tyler said patting Bradley on the back.

* * *

"Sergeant Tyler was charged with insubordination and got demoted. I was promoted to specialist and was placed into the actual 10th Mountain Division. It wouldn't surprise me if we ran into problems with the radicals in Mexico either. Al Asad shot and killed all of his opposition and now he even killed President Al-Fulani. I hear the British are going after Zakhaev. So now we've covered all of our bases." Sergeant Bradley said finishing his story.

"Alright if story time is over back there, then it's time to start the invasion." Said a Blackhawk helicopter pilot.

The Helicopter began to take off just as the 10th Mountain and the USMC helicopters began to take off to find and kill Al Asad.


	4. Chapter 3

_**This is the famous invasion to capture Al Asad as you know from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare but this is following the 10th Mountain Division. Whether you like it or not. But I know you love it. Anyways next chapter is about the 10th Mountain protecting the president. The chapter after that we will rejoin Sergeant Paul Jackson and Sergeant Ryker Garrison in Saudi Arabia. (If you truly don't believe me that they invade Saudi Arabia then just look at the map in Call of Duty 4. It shows Saudi Arabia and then you start the mission. It's not that hard to figure out that they invade Saudi Arabia.)**_

**Chapter 3:  
Charlie Don't Surf**

"Alright marines, go, go, go!" Exclaimed a Marine commander over the radio.

"10th Mountain rally up!" Exclaimed the 10th Mountain Division commander.

"Hooah!" Exclaimed the division over the radio as we dropped a rope down from our blackhawk helicopters and repelled down to the ground.

"Remember! Our mission is to capture Khaled Al Asad! Everything else comes second!" Exclaimed the Marine commander.

"Sarge the marines are heading for the building that Al Asad was said to be in! Are we sure he's actually there!?" Ryker asked running with the rest of our squad.

"I doubt he's there, but the marines aren't going to let this chance go! If our military intelligence says he's in there, then that's where they'll go before they do anything!" Exclaimed Sergeant Bradley.

"Don't they know that the intelligence could be wrong!?" I asked running behind everyone else.

"Yeah, they know! But it's better to be safe than sorry!" Exclaimed Sergeant Bradley as he and the squad turned the corner.

"RPG's on the third story roof!" Exclaimed a blackhawk helicopter getting it's tail propeller hit by a terrorists' RPG round.

"We've got a blackhawk down. I repeat, we've got a blackhawk down." Reported the radar operator on the capital ship of the fleet sitting in just a little ways out to sea.

"Sergeant Bradley this is General Shepherd. I want you to get the occupants of that downed blackhawk and make your way to a t.v. broadcast station on the otherside of the city." General Shepherd ordered over the radio.

"Roger that! Rescue occupants of downed blackhawk, then take t.v. broadcast station from the enemy, orders recieved." Sergeant Bradley said over the radio repeating his orders to show the general that he recieved and understood them.

"You're fucking me! Sarge, I think that HQ just told us to suck one!" Exclaimed Private Winters.

"Cut the chatter! We've got brothers and sisters in arms that could be wounded or dead! No one gets left behind! Remember that!" Exclaimed Sergeant Bradley as Al Asads men began to swarm the road that we were on.

"Alright! Let's kick some ass!" I exclaimed as I aimed my M4A1 rifle to shoot the OpFor soldiers rushing on our position.

"We have red smoke coming from the blackhawk crash site! Does that mean they're still alive!?" Asked Private Winters.

"Yes, but it also means to send in a supply drop." Ryker said stopping to look at the smoke.

"Not only that, but if they're taking that like they would in World War II then the Navy would take that as a... bombing target." I said pausing for a second as all of the squad began to look at each other.

".... GET THROUGH THESE BASTARDS NOW! WE NEED TO GET TO THEM NOW!" Sergeant Bradley yelled beginning to shoot the OpFor soldiers as more came out of the side streets.

We began to push forward into the group of OpFor soldiers. We turned the corner into a side street that emptied out into the street that we needed to get to. We saw a group of American marines fighting off OpFor soldiers while their medic tended to the wounded.

"Hey! Come on we need to get you out of there now!" Exclaimed Sergeant Bradley as we ran up to the marines.

"Why?" Asked a marine with a raised eyebrow.

"Red smoke sighted. Preparing cannons for bombardment." Said a voice over the radio.

"That's why! Give us the wounded and cover us! We need to get away now!" Exclaimed Sergeant Bradley grabbing a wounded pilot.

"Sarge! We might not get out of here in time!" Exclaimed Private Winters.

"General Shepherd! Get the Navy to call off the bombardment! The marines were calling for help! Call off the bombardment!" Exclaimed Sergeant Bradley over the radio.

* * *

"Captain, call off the bombardment." Ordered General Shepherd.

"But... General Shepherd the red smoke clearly states a bombing target." Said the Captain of the capital ship of the fleet the U.S.S Yorktown.

"I have men in the vicinity of the bombing target. You hold your fire captain." General Shepherd ordered.

"Yes General." Said the Captain.

"Last time I checked you couldn't order around my men, General Shepherd." Said a man right behind Shepherd.

"Sorry Admiral Evans. I just want to see to it that my men get out of this safely." General Shephered replied turning to the Admiral.

"Launch the F18 Super Hornets." Admiral Evans ordered.

"Yes Admiral." Said the Captain saluting the Admiral and then going over to the radio to give the order.

"Admiral! Didn't you hear what I just said!? I have men in the middle of that mess!" General Shepherd exclaimed with an irritated urgency in his voice.

"If they get behind cover then they'll be fine." Replied the Admiral as the fighter jets launched off of the top deck of the carrier U.S.S Abraham Lincoln.

* * *

"Looks like we'll be just fine. They didn't fire on us that's for sure." Ryker said sitting with the rest of us in a back alley.

"We can't be so sure. We need to get to the t.v. broadcast station. This back alley isn't going to keep us safe for long, Al Asad's men are still going to be looking for any Americans that may still be in the area." Sergeant Bradley replied.

"We've got fighter jets incoming!" Exclaimed Private Winters using binoculars to see the fighter squadrons.

"Get into the buildings!" Exclaimed Sergeant Bradley as we all grabbed the wounded soldiers again.

We ran into the nearest building as the air to ground missiles and the smart bombs dropped over top of us. The bombing stopped mere minutes after we got into the buildings. We walked out and then made a break run down the street looking up in the air hoping that the fighters didn't make a second approach.

* * *

"Admiral, you better hope to god that my men made it out of there alive." General Shepherd said with an angered face.

"You have little faith in your soldiers, General." Replied the Admiral.

"I want a blackhawk to find the 10th Mountain squad that was sent to look after the downed blackhawk crew. If they're still alive then take the wounded and have the ones still combat worthy to continue to the t.v. broadcast station." Ordered General Shepherd grabbing a radio.

"Will do General." Said the blackhawk pilot over the radio.

* * *

"Keep moving!" Exclaimed Sergeant Bradley.

"Sarge! This is crazy! The enemy is right behind us! Where are the marines!?" I exclaimed carrying one of the wounded marines.

"They're probably already at the t.v. station!" Exclaimed Sergeant Bradley.

"Speaking of the devil! We've got marines!" Ryker exclaimed looking down a side street seeing two squads of marines rushing toward them.

"Stand and fight men! We need to stop the OpFor here!" Sergeant Bradley exclaimed putting the blackhawk pilot inside a nearby building giving the pilot his M9 pistol.

"We've found the 10th Mountain squad, Blackhawk-12." Said a Marine in his radio.

"Copy that Gunny. We'll make the approach in five minutes." Replied the Blackhawk-12 pilot.

"That's more than enough time Blackhawk-12." Replied the Gunnery Sergeant.

"Alright! Let's get it done Marines!" Exclaimed a Marine running behind the Gunnery Sergeant.

"OORAH!" Exclaimed the rest of the Marines.

The marines ran up to us, turned, and began to fire at the OpFor soldiers as they came down the road. A Blackhawk helicopter began to hover over us. A mini gun from the Blackhawk began to fire at the OpFor soldiers. A M1A1 Abrams tank rolled up one of the side streets behind us. We moved out of the way as it turned it's turret toward the OpFor soldiers. The tank fired and killed the remaining OpFor soldiers that were chasing us. The Blackhawk landed and we put the wounded from of the Blackhawk crash on it. We ran alongside the tanks and the marines that pushed forward through the town. We reached the t.v. broadcast station minutes later seeing a fight breakout in the parking lot.

"Friendlies coming in at our sixth!" Exclaimed a Marine Sergeant inside the t.v. broadcast station.

"Alright! There are our guys." Said another marine.

"Keep the enemy out of the t.v. station!" Exclaimed Sergeant Bradley jumping on a car, jumping down on an OpFor soldier, and killing him with his knife.

"Hooah!" Exclaimed the rest of the squad as we rushed for cover behind the cars in the parking lot.

"Ryker, Dakota! Get into that t.v. broadcast station and provide backup for the marines inside! There might be enemies in the upper floors!" Exclaimed Sergeant Bradley pointing at the station's front doors.

"Yes sir!" Ryker and I exclaimed running for the door.

We ran up the stairs and out the door onto the first story roof. we ran through another door that was to our left on the roof and ran through several office rooms until we ran into the marines fighting OpFor members in a large room with lots of televisions and cubicals.

"Soldier! Who's in command here!?" Ryker exclaimed running over to a soldier and putting his hand on the marine's shoulder to get his attention.

"Lt. Vasquez sir! He's over near the center cubicals!" Exclaimed the Marine pointing at a man firing at retreating OpFor soldiers.

"Lt. Vasquez sir, we've been sent by Sergeant Bradley of the 10th Mountain Division to give you support!" I exclaimed running up to Lt. Vasquez.

"Too late for that soldier! Jackson take point!" Exclaimed Lt. Vasquez pointing at an african-american man and then at the door where the OpFor soldiers were running to.

We ran through two different hallways until we ran into the broadcast room. We looked around but Al Asad was no where to be found.

"It's a recording." Said a marine looking at a t.v. in the middle of the room.

"Score one for military intelligence." Said an african-american man holding an M249 SAW machine gun.

"Staff Sergeant Griggs turn that thing off." Ordered Lt. Vasquez.

"Alright. Nothing better on anyways." Replied Griggs walking into the control room.

"Ryker, Dakota. Report back outside a Blackhawk is coming to take us back to the fleet." Sergeant Bradley said over the radio.

"Why what's going on Sarge?" Ryker asked over the radio.

"Ryker you're being reassigned to the 1st Recon Force of the Marine Corps and staying here to look for Al Asad. Dakota you're coming with the rest of the 10th Mountain Division to Mexico City to protect the president as he signs the American Defense Pact with the Mexican President and the Canadian Prime Minister." Sergeant Bradley answered.

As we ran outside of the t.v. station the Blackhawk arrived to pick us up. Ryker stayed knowing that he was staying anyways. We were sent back to the fleet. On the capital ship that we landed on General Shepherd, who was also staying had come out to greet us.

"Welcome back boys. You can blame the Admiral for sending in the hornets. Good luck in Mexico." General Shepherd said shaking our hands.

"Just wish we could stay here and kill Al Asad ourselves." Sergeant Bradley replied shaking General Shepherd's hand.

"Where's the other one?" General Shepherd asked looking for Ryker.

"He wanted to stay behind under Lt. Vasquez since he was staying anyway." Answered Sergeant Bradley.

"Then I have to give him his promotion over the radio. Sergeant James Bradley for your bravery in the line of duty I promote you to Staff Sergeant." General Shepherd said shaking Sergeant Bradley's hand again.

"Thank you sir." Said a shocked Staff Sergeant Bradley.

"Dakota Gire. For your bravery in the line of duty I promote you to Corporal." General Shepherd said shaking my hand again.

"Thank you sir." I said trying to keep myself upright.

"Private John Winters. For your bravery in the line of duty I promote you to Private First Class." Said General Shepherd shaking Winters' hand again.

"Thank you sir." Said Private First Class Winters.

"As I said, good luck in Mexico." Said General Shepherd saluting us.

"Thank you sir!" We replied saluting the General.

The Fleet began to move out to sea. Corporal Ryker Garrison was promoted to Sergeant Ryker Garrison and was given his orders to serve under the Marine Lt. Vasquez.


	5. Chapter 4

_**The next chapter we will be rejoining Ryker and the 1st Marine Recon Force. It will go back and forth between the Marines, 10th Mountain, and S.A.S. Just have some patience. I already have a few chapters for a sequel typed up. But I'm not going to put them up just yet because I remember from some of my last projects, and Joe Ramirez is not a reference nor the character James Ramirez from Modern Warfare 2. Just wanted to get that across.**_

**Chapter 4:  
Return of Ontiveros**

"Welcome to the tropical paradise of the world gentlemen. While President Barack Obama and Prime Minister Stephen Harper are meeting with Mexican President Felipe Calderon, I would like to introduce myself. I am General Adam Keating and I will be replacing General Shepherd as your commanding officer. I would also like to welcome the Canadian 30th Infantry division. You will all be sent out to patrol Mexico City as added protection to the three world leaders. But first Staff Sergeant James Bradley you will be gaining along with several other squads in the10th Mountain Division a new squadmate. His name is Private Joe Ramirez, and he is already out overlooking an area that we were told was the most likely place for any combat. Staff Sergeant Bradley your squad will make it's way to private Ramirez's position. The rest of the 10th Mountain will spread out through the city. The Canadian 30th Infantry Division will cover the streets that exit out of the city and the airport. We can't allow any harm to come to our respective leaders." Said General Keating.

* * *

"Alright let's see if we can get into contact with Ramirez from our position. Private Ramirez this is Staff Sergeant James Bradley, do you copy?" Asked SSGT Bradley speaking into his radio as we stood in a big rig loading platform right outside of a Mexican factory.

"This is Ramirez, I read you loud and clear Sarge." Ramirez replied over the radio.

"What's going on at your position Ramirez?" Asked SSGT Bradley.

"Really nothing sir... wait. I have movement. A squad of four people carrying... what looks like M16A4 rifles. How did they get the U.S. Army's regular issued rifle? I see more people with RPG's on some of these trailers in the parking lot." Answered Ramirez looking through his M4A1's ACOG 4x scope.

"Stay put we're coming to get you out of there." SSGT Bradley ordered.

"Yes sir." Replied Ramirez accepting his order.

"I didn't think Ontiveros would work this fast. Come on we need to get Ramirez out of there, they'll find him at this rate." SSGT Bradley said looking back at Winters and I.

"Staff Sergeant Bradley we've got a problem. A Predator drone codenamed 'Guardrail IX' was shot down over Nicaragua. It carried a new type of equipment that could disable communications on the ground below it and anywhere in the near vicinity of it. Also the Canadian Prime Minister was shot and killed during the summit. Looks like rebels in the Mexican government began a coup, and it's being lead by the leader of the Mexican Army, General Ontiveros." Reported General Keating over the radio.

"Yeah we already know. They're being set up right where Ramirez is right now." SSGT Bradley replied.

"The Mexican army has begun attacking the 10th Mountain patrols. No word on the Canadian 30th Infantry Division just yet." Said General Keating.

"Alright we're heading for Ramirez right now. Have a blackhawk ready for exfil from the area." SSGT Bradley said opening the gate for us.

"You have a convoy of Mexican vehicles moving through the street to your right. I count two troop transports and two humvees." Reported General Keating looking at a large monitor in his command bunker provided by Mexican soldiers who were still loyal to the Mexican President.

"Roger that. We'll be able to take them out." Bradley said raising a fist signaling for the squad to stop.

"Sir. Winters and I will take out the humvee in the back and you can take the side street to attack the one in front when they're not expecting it. Then we can focus on killing the enemy from both directions when they get out of the troop transports." I said pointing down the street and down a side street to our left.

"That's... that's actually pretty good. How come you never thought like that in Afghanistan?" Bradley asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well the Taliban wasn't that intelligent sir." I answered quickly.

"Whatever we'll go with that plan." Bradley said running behind a dumpster at the end of the side street.

"Okay come on Winters." I said pointing at another dumpster down the street that we were already on.

We waited for the convoy to pass. The humvee in the front turned the corner putting it's back to Bradley. That's when we decided to ambush the convoy.

"NOW!" Bradley and I exclaimed as we jumped out of the street shooting the humvee gunners and then the drivers.

Troops got out of the troop transports and began firing AK-47's. We quickly disposed of them all and suddenly heard Ramirez over the radio.

"Staff Sergeant Bradley. They found me, I need exfil now before they're able to kill me." Ramirez said over the radio.

"We hear you loud and clear Ramirez hold out until we get there. We are almost at your position." Bradley said as we began to run down the road.

"You'd better hurry. They don't look too happy." Ramirez replied.

"Bradley we have a UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter enroute to the exfil point now. You will not have much time to get on it so get there and clear the exfil point of enemy activity." General Keating reported over the radio.

"Roger that." Bradley said turning off his radio.

We ran into a large courtyard where large big rig trailers were housed. Ramirez was fighting off Mexican forces on the roof of a warehouse.

"Staff Sergeant Bradley we cannot make the landing attempt with those RPG's firing at us. Kill the guys with the RPG's so we can land." Said the Blackhawk Pilot.

"Roger that. Gire! Take out the RPG gunners on those trailers!" Exclaimed Bradley pointing at the Mexican soldiers with RPG's.

"Sir!" I responded aiming for the RPG gunners.

"Got 'em." I said shooting the last RPG gunner as Ramirez jumped down to join us.

"Nice work Ramirez welcome to the squad." Bradley said shaking Ramirez's hand.

"Thanks Sarge." Ramirez replied.

"Can you quit with the love fest for one second?" Asked a man over the radio.

"Sorry. Who am I speaking to exactly, sir?" Bradley asked over the radio.

"This is General Michael from the Pentagon. I want your squad out of that area immediately. President Obama has gone missing and his guard has been killed. The Canadian 30th Infantry Division was ordered to pull out by the Canadian Parliament and the 10th Mountain has been placed on condition red to search for the president and a missing briefcase codenamed 'Football.' You will recieve the details when you return." Answered General Michael.

"Sir." Bradley said as we made our way to the Blackhawk.

The Blackhawk took off and we saw from above that the last safe haven for the 10th Mountain was in danger of being overrunned in the next couple of hours if not days.


End file.
